Desculpe o transtorno
by TedL
Summary: Desculpe o transtorno, Scorpius precisa falar sobre o Albus.


N/A: Era pra ser inspirado na coluna do Duvivier que viralizou essa semana, mas acho que acabou mais sendo uma paródia dela (lê-se uma versão _potterhead_ dela) do que qualquer outra coisa. Espero que gostem. Sem betagem, então perdoem eventuais erros. Pretendo fazer dessa uma série de fics sobre pós Hogwarts, mas vamos ver. Espero que gostem.

* * *

 **Desculpe o transtorno**

 _por TedL_

Conheci-o na nossa primeira viagem a Hogwarts. Eu queria dizer que foi amor à primeira vista quando eu vi entrar na minha cabine um cara com os olhos mais verdes que eu já tinha visto na vida acompanhado de uma garota reclamona e cheia de sardas atrás dele. A verdade foi que eu olhei pra ela. Ela me desprezou. Eu fiquei sem ela. Mas ele ficou por mim -e pelos meus doces.¹

Quando o pessoal estava na sala comunal jogando xadrez, ele ia conversar com os elfos na cozinha. Quando iam assistir aos jogos de Quadribol, ele estudava na biblioteca. Quando iam pra Hogsmead nos finais de semana, trombavam com a gente no banco em frente à casa dos gritos. Aquele olhar, sempre tão vago e profundo, deixava claro que ele tava transbordando um mundo dentro de si enquanto apenas se mantinha calado diante dos outros.

Conversávamos inúmeras madrugadas no nosso quarto em Hogwarts-meu e dele, exclusivamente. Nas férias, por corujas, das corujas por flu, de lá eu tava dormindo na casa dele e ele, na minha. Descobri que eu tava apaixonado por ele aos 14, aos 16 demos nosso primeiro beijo. Parecia que tudo só começou a fazer sentido ali. _Slytherins_. O problema com o vira-tempo. A família dele. A minha família. O mundo bruxo. Nada disso mais importava.

Fizemos todas as poções do livro avançado de poções só porque a gente sabia que conseguiria. Deixamos queimar mais de treze caldeirões só porque era mais interessante ficar rindo do outro até cair no chão das masmorras e a barriga doer enquanto grudava pus de bobotúberas em nosso cabelo ou quando ovos de rãs de fogo explodiam em nossos rostos. Escolhemos o nome de três corujinhas -Marfim, Muffin e Atena- sem nem saber se os ovos que minha coruja botou iriam ser chocados ou não. Limpamos os troféus de mais de 200 anos de Quadribol só porque a gente matou um dia de aula pra ir à floresta proibida tentar achar a pedra da ressurreição que, segundo o que Albus ouviu Ted contar ao James que tinha ouvido o pai dele comentar com o pai de Rose, estava perdida lá desde a segunda guerra e esta seria a única chance de eu conseguir falar com mamãe. Resolvemos fazer Adivinhação porque Albus gostava de falar com Firenze e este o fez se interessar pelas estrelas e o futuro. Juntos fomos assistir em Londres um filme pro trabalho final de Estudo dos Trouxas. Sofremos com as tragédias, rimos com as reviravoltas do terceiro ato. De repente ver filmes se tornou nosso hobbie favorito. Com pipoca e muita manteiga, ele ama.

Viajamos juntos em todas as viagens de Hogwarts. Das dez lembranças favoritas que eu uso pra realizar meu patrono, sete são dele comigo. As outras três são só ele. O jeito como ele sorri de canto de boca enquanto dorme. O jeito como ele passa mão no cabelo quando tá tentando se manter concentrado em algo. O jeito que ele suspira quando tá satisfeito.

Aprendi que nunca podia chamá-lo de Al -ele detestava; que ele tinha mania de acordar mais cedo só pra ver o sol nascer todos os dias; que ele nunca se esquecia de passar poção alisadora nos cabelos para que eles pudessem ser penteados e muitas outras coisas que você só descobre se vive muito tempo com alguém -foram sete anos em Hogwarts, afinal.

Um dia eu fui embora. E não foi fácil. Chorei a viagem toda de Londres até Nova York. Seriam quatro anos lá, quatro anos estudando neurofisiologia, farmacomagia e outros mil assuntos "não tão interessantes assim", segundo ele, pra eu me tornar um medibruxo. Até hoje, não tem um lugar em que estou no qual eu não pense "o Albus adoraria estar aqui" ou "com certeza ele detestaria essa sobremesa de framboesa" e aí eu penso: _cadê ele?_ Parece que eu nunca vou superar tê-lo perdido. Se ao menos eu tivesse ficado lá com ele, eu penso, a gente poderia ficar juntos pra sempre.

Essa semana eu voltei pra Inglaterra, finalmente pra ficar de vez. Antes de ir pra Wiltshire² resolvi assistir alguma comédia romântica muggle no cinema. E então eu o vejo. E então eu o vejo acompanhado. E então eu o vejo acompanhado de um cara que segura um combo de pipoca em uma mão e a outra estava entrelaçada com a de Albus.

¹: Baseado em _Cursed Child_ , como eles se conheceram.

²: Local da Mansão Malfoy.


End file.
